The Kitsune Puppeteer
by Jadel-rock
Summary: Under reconstruction
1. Chapter 1

The Kitsune Puppeteer

My second fanfic which I have been thinking about for a while and finally decided to do. So here it is.

I do not own Naruto

-----

The Hokage and a 7 year old Naruto were sitting inside the Hokage's tower and having a conversation about the latest in the string of attacks by the villagers against poor Naruto.

"So Naruto in order to protect yourself I have decided to allow you to visit the shinobi section at the library." Said the hokage.

"That's great old man, so will I find a lot of cool jutsu to do, or super secret moves only known by you. I can't wait to start training, Yeah!" Naruto yelled while jumping around in the chair he was now occupying.

"Yes I'm sure you'll get a good start on becoming a shinobi of the leaf." Sarutobi said while he smiled at the antics of the demon container.

"Yeah I'll get started right away and become the best Shinobi, even stronger than the Yondaime Hokage. I got to go now…" Naruto started then Sarutobi interrupted him.

"Wait now Naruto you need this to gain access to that section, so here you go and its almost 11 o'clock so you should be going to bed." The third Hokage said while laughing.

And so he handed Naruto a pass and Naruto ran out to his apartment to quickly go to sleep. Cause the next day he would start on the path to be a shinobi.

-----

As Naruto was making his way to the shinobi section of the library he was stopped by the clerk who asked for his pass. He quickly showed it to him and was allowed access to the area. He was looking at the rows upon rows of books full of interesting jutsu and information until he came upon a large book. Said book was very dusty from being in the back and the reason he saw it was because of the intricate designs on the metal spine of the book. He took out the book and read the title, The Art of Puppeteering. "Humph this looks interesting. It's not like I have anything else to do since it is raining out." Naruto said to himself and sat down in one of the chairs and began his lessons as a puppeteer.

-----

1 year later

Naruto at the moment was training with the book he bought from the library and was now trying to make one of his first puppets. He put his hand on the ground and pushed chakra into the ground until and the tree came up, only about a foot tall. Then he shaped the tree with his chakra until it looked like a small fox. He had always thought of foxes as interesting and cunning creatures and considered them his favorite animal. Once the wood took on the appropriate shape he then read what he was to do next. '_To make chakra strings one must push chakra out of their fingertips and concentrate on the area you want the string to connect and manipulate. The Chakra will naturally move to the spot you desire.'_So Naruto did just that; but nothing happened. _'Dang it why won't it work, I'm doing everything the book says why won't it work.'_ Then Naruto noticed that every time his strings went out they would disperse do to the amount of chakra that was coursing though them. So he read the book hoping it would help him and was genuinely surprised when it did. _'For those that have there chakra strings dispersed when this is attempted try to put as little chakra in as possible and make multiple strings coming from one finger at once. But you have to concentrate on multiple areas at once for this to work.'_ So Naruto did just that, concentrating really hard on the legs body and tail at the same time. Even though this was very taxing on the boys mind he was ecstatic when he succeeded.

"Yes finally it worked." Naruto yelled while jumping and causing his strings to fail and fall from the puppet, which landed on its head its tail splayed around it. "Oh crap now I have to do it again." Naruto said while dropping his head in exasperation. So Naruto went about doing as the book told him to do and by the end of the day had managed to move his puppet around and even to jump. Then with a satisfied look he took of to his apartment for a well deserved meal.

-----

A week later Naruto was sitting in class with his book in front of him which he was reading. At this Iruka though an eraser at him and said "Naruto I'm glad you want to improve your ninja abilities but WOULD YOU NOT DO IT WHILE I'M TEACHING." He finished while yelling.

"But sensei I'm just doing as you say, ALWAYS CONECTRATE ON BEING A NINJA AND DON'T LET DISTACTIONS STAND IN YOUR WAY." Naruto said in a strong authoritative voice for an 8 year old.

"Naruto are you calling my teachings a distraction and not something for a ninja." Iruka said with his eyebrow twitching.

"Not at all Iruka-sensei." Naruto said mockingly "Unless you think they are." He finished cheekily.

"Why you…" Iruka started as he jumped at Naruto but Naruto just dodged out of the way and used his superior speed to get out of the way and escaped out of the classroom while putting a drawing of a monkey headed Iruka on the chalkboard.

"NARUTO!" Iruka yelled and jumped after him. "Class dismissed." He yelled behind him.

So the chase began with Naruto far in the lead at the start and Iruka using his skills and expertise to quickly catch what so many other shinobi failed to catch, Naruto. So the chase finally lead them to Ichiraku (SP) Ramen were Iruka found Naruto already eating his second bowl. "So Iruka-sensei you think you could actually get me if you tried." Naruto asked after he finished drinking down the broth. "Naruto you truly are a terror when it comes to being a prankster."

"Thank you sensei."

"But that doesn't mean that you are off the hook just yet." Iruka said while grabbing Naruto and slapping some money down on the bar.

And so Naruto spent the next to hours cleaning out the classrooms and grumbling while doing it. After say bye to Iruka he made his way to his apartment for a quick supper and then off to the training grounds to do some training. He took out the book and started reading. _'To make your puppet gain attributes from your chakra you must put more chakra into the strings without overpowering the connection.'_ And so Naruto tried that for the next few hours. As he was starting to get frustrated at it not working he put a burst of chakra into the next attempt, this backfired effectively knocking the poor boy out.

When he finally woke up he found his self in some type of sewer. He got up thinking _'I hope those stupid villagers didn't do this to me. Ugh how do I get out of here?'_ And so he started walking in a random direction hoping for the best. As he was starting to lose hope he spotted a red light coming from one of the corridors and decided to travel down that one. Once he got there he was quite amazed at what he saw. It was a giant room that seemed to stretch out into an infinite dark abyss. Bars that seemed to be part of a cage were stretched up in front of him with a small piece of parchment that said seal on it. Naruto walked right up to the bars looking at them in wonder when suddenly two blood red eyes opened right up in front of him accompanied with a yawn.

"**Hmm it seems that my jailor has finally deigned me with a visit to my humble abode."** The Kyuubi yawned while stretching his body.

"And who would you be since you are in my mind." Naruto said while talking to the figure emerging from the darkness. He found out it was his mind when he was walking around and saw some doors that had names of certain memories of him. So he came to the conclusion that he was either crazy or that he had somehow knocked himself out. He didn't think he was going insane so he chose that he was in his mind.

"**Oh the kit actually has some brains in that monkey head of his."** The being said while smirking at the small blonde.

"Who you callin a monkey you big furball." Naruto yelled back. "And you haven't answered my first question."

"**Oh the little one knows some insults." **The Kyuubi said as he started laughing angering Naruto even more. **"Well my name is the Kyuubi no Kitsune one of the powerful youki that walk among you insignificant creatures."**

"Wha- what the Kyuubi? I thought that he had been killed by the Yondaime hokage." Naruto said mostly to himself. "Then if he isn't dead then he must not have been killed." He quickly deduced.

"**Yes you are smarter than I thought. You might even turn out to be a good vassal for me." **Kyuubi said to the young Naruto.

"So you mean that you will teach me jutsu Kyuubi." Naruto said pretty much unafraid and jumping at the chance to finally get another sensei that could teach him more about puppets, which now have become his passion.

"**Hmm yeah I guess so, it's not like there's a whole lot to do in here. Besides I can't have my kit go blundering around with no help at all."** The Kyuubi said with a resigned voice which turned into a small smile.

"Sweet! Now I'll get even better at being a ninja."

"**Yeah you're such a good ninja, lying around in a field, totally defenseless."** Kyuubi said I a highly mocking tone.

"Yeah well how am I supposed to get out of here. I've been walking around for hours and I couldn't find a way out." Naruto retorted trying to salvage some of his dignity.

"**Well I'll just have to help with that won't I kit." **

And so Naruto was transported out to the field and made his way to his apartment thinking on how he would be able to do so much more with his new sensei.

-----

2 years later

'_Ok Kyuubi-sensei what do I do next?'_ Naruto thought to the Kyuubi

"**Well Naruto now you have to add a little of my chakra to yours and you should be able to make your puppets get some weapons on them."**

Naruto had been practicing with his puppets for a while now and this jutsu was new to him so he was having a hard time figuring it out. His fox had grown a lot since its inception as it is now about as big as he was. Its jointed legs and tails were very articulated and capable of doing amazing tricks. It also had many weapons hid in it that Naruto and Kyuubi had come up with to make it even more dangerous. It was also nigh indestructible as Naruto would repair it with the mokuton techniques, he learned that that was what it was called from Kyuubi, so if if lost a leg or something he would just make another. So Naruto did that and the arms of the fox sprouted some little branches which quickly sharpened on the sides and turned into small swords. He then sent the fox towards a tree and it quickly sliced through the trunk which toppled over.

"YES!!!! SUCCESS!!!!" Naruto yelled in excitement. "I finally got it."

"**Good job kit, you finally figured out how to do that move. I'm quite proud of you for doing that."** The Kyuubi said half mockingly half joyously.

"Yeah well I think it is time for some victory ramen." Naruto said as he started on his way to the ramen shop.

"**Hold on kit you know what you have to do now."** Kyuubi said with an edge to his voice.** "Remember I don't want a week vassal."**

"Yeah, yeah." And so Naruto finished his training by warming down and running 10 laps around the village. Then he finally made his way to the ramen shop.

-----

2 years later

"So students this is your final day being under my guidance as you will be genin tomorrow." Iruka said "May you be great ninja's for the leaf village."

"Yes, finally, tomorrow I will graduate and I will be a NINJA!!!!"

-----

So the first chapter of the Kitsune Puppeteer is done, and I hope you enjoyed it. You should review it now so I know to do my chapters faster and you can read more.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Well it seems that a lot of people have liked this story so I have decided to update this one first instead of my other one. So here we go.

I don't own Naruto

-----

So Naruto was sitting in class waiting for his turn to take the test and he passed the time by reading another book he got a few years back called The Art of Poisons. It was one from the collection of books he found that would help him with his puppets and to be a ninja. He had learned a lot from his books and from the Kyuubi, so much in fact that he was fourth in the class. He would be first if they tested him on the stuff he was learning but he didn't really concentrate on the academy jutsu or tiajutsu so he didn't do the best.

"Naruto Uzumaki." He heard his name called so he made his way towards the next room. On the way he passed the number one rookie Sasuke Uchiha who just smirked at him while saying "dobe". Naruto just looked at him, smiled and waved. Then Sasuke looked away an annoyed look on his face. Sasuke had been trying to get a raise out of Naruto as usual but Naruto just ignored him and decided to piss him off. When he finally made his way to the room Iruka asked him to do the basic taijutsu he learned and he did them. He was off a few times on the stances but did the rest to perfection. Then he was instructed to do the water strings technique which he pulled off with outstanding success. He just had to do his regular chakra strings but coat then in water. Since he had been doing chakra strings for such a long time it had become second nature to him.

"Congratulations Naruto you pulled that off especially well. Now you are allowed to use any replacement technique you know and the test will be done." Iruka said while scribbling some notes on the paper.

"Thanks sensei, I think I would like to do the kawarimi no jutsu." Naruto replied while getting into the proper stance."

"Very well Naruto, good luck.

And so Naruto did the jutsu and passed with flying colors.

"Good job Naruto I think I'll treat you to some ramen later." Iruka whispered in his ear as he was leaving while handing him the headband which Naruto strapped around his forehead.

"Thanks Sensei." Naruto said back as he was leaving to go back to his seat.

And so the rest of the tests were done and so Naruto just went back to book. What he didn't see was the six eyes that were starting straight at him.

"**Hey kit you know that there are people staring at you, don't you?"** The Kyuubi asked in his mind.

"Yeah I know, but it isn't all that different from the other times that I sit in this class." Naruto answered back as his eyes went searching around the class for the usual suspects. _'Yup it's just Sasuke, Hinata, and Ino that are staring at me again, not that big of a deal.'_ Naruto had grown up quite a bit since he hed met the Kyuubi, both in size and in maturity. He no longer was wearing any clothes that would make him a walking target or being the source of annoyance that he might have developed into if it weren't for the fox. He now was about 4" 9', just a little smaller than Sasuke but it hardly made a difference. He now wore black shorts with dark orange flame shapes on the bottoms along with a forest green t-shirt and a black vest on top of that that was open in the front. His pouches were in the usual spots and he also had the regular sandals on that were all the rage with the shinobi these days.

"Wonder why they keep on staring at me though." He thought to the fox but that question was answered when the bell rang and Sasuke walked up to his desk, acting all cool of course, and asked him what book he was reading.

"Oh this little thing." Naruto said "This is my training manual."

"Training manual, it looks a little big to be a manual. What are you learning about, not that it matters against me." As he said that the infamous smirk came along with it.

"Just the way to use puppets in battle."

"Puppets? You need little girl dolls to help you fight."

"For your information puppets are deadly and could easily defeat you in battle."

"Oh yeah you think your little doll can help you defeat me."

"YEAH! They can so kick your butt, do you want to fight." Naruto was now riled up and really wanted to kick the stuck-up Uchiha's butt.

Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to say that and he accepted and so Naruto quickly went to his house to get his puppet and when he got back he found a nice sized crowd circled around the field waiting for the battle to start.

'_So Sasuke wants to be humiliated in front of the entire crowd eh. Well let's not disappoint them shall we.'_

He made his way to the center were the Uchiha was standing with his arms crossed.

"You really want to be humiliated don't you dope. To think you actually want to fight me, don't worry you will lose. So is that your little doll."

That got a few snickers and laughs from the crowd, mostly from the Uchiha fanclub

"No it's not a doll, are you going to keep talking or are you going to fight." Naruto said right back.

And so Naruto put his puppet down, which looked a lot different than a few years ago, and hooked the chakra strings to it and let it walk around a bit. The puppet now was about 4 feet high and 6 feet long. Its three very flexible tails could be thrashed about and were plated in metal so it would induce more damages when it hit someone. Inside the tails were giant spikes that could impale the enemy and were coated in a basic poison or they could be shot out. The head looked like a regular foxes head except for the metal teeth and out of its throat a large spike was resting waiting to impale or be shot. Its body had many compartments in it and also many surprises. The legs had metal claws and were capable of jumping at least 20 feet in the air at the moment.

Sasuke got into his stance and was mildly surprised by the fact that the thing could actually move around. He then looked at Naruto and Naruto stared right back. Then the battle started. First Sasuke ran forward and Naruto did the same and they met in the middle of the field on a clash. Sasuke sent a fist at Naruto's head but the puppet jumped into the way and Sasuke fell back clutching his fist because he had hit the puppet way too hard. Naruto then took the advantage and with one hand started to throw punches and kicks while he directed his puppet to claw at Sasuke and try to hit him with the tails. But Sasuke managed to dodge the hits one after the other until he noticed Naruto jump back and twitch his fingers. He heard a click and was suddenly surrounded by a blue cloud of smoke. He lurched out of there and started feeling his extremities go numb.

'_Must have been a paralyzing gas, I only have a few seconds more to get him before I'm defeated.'_ Sasuke thought as he was planning his next assault.

Naruto knew he had this in the bag and so he started to back away but he didn't expect Sasuke to start fighting him again.

'_My paralyzing gas must not be as effective as I thought it would be.'_ Then he saw the Uchiha right in front of his face so he sent a kunai out at him but heard a poof instead.

'_Ah kawarimi, where is he.'_ Naruto then felt a kunai at hi throat but smirked any way.

"So you aren't able to defeat me are you Sasuke."

"Yes I am but you just surprised me."

"Well it seems we are at a standstill, since neither of us can't do anything."

It was true though, both the combatants couldn't move as Sasuke was paralyzed and Naruto was held up by the kunai he had at his throat. Naruto couldn't get out because Sasuke was holding his throat I place and he couldn't move the hand without risking cutting his throat.

"OK you two enough of this. Breaks over, all of you need to get back to class." Iruka said looking around until his eyes landed on the two fighters. That was when he put his hand in his face and sighed. "Now how are you two going to get out of this predicament." He finished as the other students were going into class.

"Well I was hoping that you would have a solution for that sensei." Naruto said

"Well Ok, what antidote do you need for this Naruto."

"Oh just a little thermextrim will fix this sensei."

And so Iruka got the antidote and Naruto and Sasuke were now free. So the three made their way to the class and got to their places. The class was now a little smaller as those who didn't pass already went home.

"Well congratulation to all of you for passing. Tomorrow you all have to come here at noon to receive your team assignments. So see you all tomorrow." Iruka said to the class.

"Oh Naruto I'll meet you at Ichiraku at, say, 6."

"That's fine Sensei." Naruto replied "See you then." And with that he made his way out of the class.

-----

On his way out he met up with one of his few friends, Ino. They had met up when he was 10 and had been friends since. Sure she could be loud at times but that was just something that one got used to.

"Hey Ino."

"Hey Naruto. Nice fight today, I thought you had that Uchiha totally beat. I mean with that puppet you have it should have kicked his butt."

"Yeah well if that gas had worked out I would have. It seems I still have some practice to do before I can make my poisons work."

"Oh well you'll get him next time." She said "Hey you want to get something to eat or do some training."

That hit both of Naruto's weak spot's and Ino knew it. She liked teasing the local jinchuuriki because she always got a good reaction out of him.

"Sorry I'm going to have dinner with Iruka-sensei later but if you want to spar I'm always up to that." Naruto answered.

And so the two made there way to the closest training field and started to spar. After a while when both were beginning to tire they launched their final attacks at each other. They both punched but both missed and landed in a heap on the ground. When they realized how they were situated, Ino lying on top of Naruto with Naruto's hands in very naughty places, they quickly jumped away from each other while blushing up a storm.

"Well that was some good wouldn't you say Ino." Naruto asked scratching the back of his head as you looked at Ino.

"Yea-Yeah I think it was worth the while." Ino said as she went up to Naruto "Hey Naruto." She then asked.

"Yea what."

"Did you like where we were just now."

"Wha-what, n-no I didn't mean to do that. It was an accident, I swear."

"Oh silly I was just kidding." Ino said as she started to turn and walk away because she didn't want Naruto to see the disappointment on her face

"Ok then Ino, I'll see you tomorrow then." Naruto said while he looked at Ino in concern. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, no, I'll see you tomorrow to." With that Ino made her way home.

Naruto then noticed he had about ten minutes to get to the ramen shop. _'Wow time flies when you're having fun.' _Naruto thought as he made his way to the stand forgetting all about what just happened.

-----

A few hours later he left the Ramen shop ready for the next day. _'I'll be getting my team tomorrow, I hope it's a good one.'_ with that thought Naruto made his way to his house and awaited the next day.

-----

Wow chapter 2 and no teams yet. But don't worry the next chapter will be the team intro's and then there first big mission. Bet you can't guess what it is, cause it's not like it's in the actual story. Well R&R because the feedback I got made me want to do the next chapter today instead of, say, 2 weeks from now.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So the reviews have been helpful, I've got some ideas for some new things to do in this story. So here we go.

I don't own Naruto

-----

Naruto was sitting next to Ino in class waiting for Iruka to say what team he would be on. As he was ignoring what Iruka was saying he was reading up on how to make his poisons better so something like what happened yesterday wouldn't happen again.

"Now on to the teams."

At this Naruto perked his head up and looked at Iruka in interest for the first time that day.

"Team one… Team seven will be Naruto Uzumaki, Ino Yamanaka, and Sasuke Uchiha. Team eight Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Sakura Haruno." At this Sakura and Hinata had their head's down in disappointment. Team nine… Team ten Shino Aburame, Chouji Akimichi, and Nara Shikimaru. Your Jounin sensei's should be here soon." He said "It has been a pleasure to teach each of you and I hope you make the leaf proud." And so Iruka walked out of the classroom and left the kids to there own devices. A few minutes later all but one of the Jounins had arrived and picked up there students.

Naruto, Ino and Sasuke had the next few hours to do nothing but sit there and relax. Naruto was reading and talking to Ino while Sasuke was leaning back in his chair with a brooding expression on all the while.

"So when do you think our sensei will arrive Naruto." Ino asked while she was trying to sleep on top of the desk."

"I don't know but if this continues I think I'll leave." Naruto replied

"Me to."

But they didn't have to wait much longer as Kakashi arrived about ten minutes later.

"OK team seven meet me on the roof."

And so the three got up and went to the roof.

"Ok you three, we can get to know each other now so tell me your likes, dislikes, dreams, and whatever else you would like to. You can go first blondie boy."

"Ok my name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like my puppets, my friends and waking up late. I dislike people who don't like puppets and those that don't stick up for there friends. My dream is to be the greatest puppet master." Naruto said

"You can go next Uchiha."

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha and I like very little, dislike a lot more and my dream is to kill a certain man and resurrect my clan." Sasuke stated simply

"Sure, and last but not least blondie two."

"I'm Ino Yamanaka and I like my friends, at this she through a discreet look at Naruto who was totally oblivious, flowers and my family. I dislike those that are mean to others and people who think they are totally egotistical. Lastly my dream is to be a powerful kunoichi and have a great family, she sent another look at Naruto who just waved to her and smiled." Ino replied

"Now that we know each other better I think that we are ready for our first mission." At this the three ninja looked at him in interest. "So we all will have some survival training tomorrow." Kakashi said coolly

"But sensei we already did that in the academy." Ino stated "Why would we have to do this again." The other two agreed with that and were saying the same question.

"Well this isn't your regular survival training kiddies." Kakashi said "This is the way of becoming real genin. Only 9 out of the 27 graduates actually become genin, so that's a 66 failure rate. Meet me at training ground seven at 8, oh good luck tomorrow and don't eat breakfast or you'll throw it up." At that Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke while smirking at the kids faces.

So with the meeting done Sasuke left leaving the two others sitting there worrying.

"Naruto do you think that we will be able to graduate tomorrow." Ino asked with a quavering in her voice.

"Don't worry Ino, if we all are working towards the same goal we will be able to do anything." Naruto said in a brave tone.

"Ok then, thanks I needed that Naruto." Ino replied while looking at the ground with her hands behind her back and then she looked at Naruto with a smile and asked. "Hey Naruto, do you want to do something now."

"Sorry Ino I have a meeting later but do you want to hang out later, say at the ramen stand."

"Sure I would like that." Ino said while thinking _'Jeez he's so stuck up on ramen and is so dense to, he doesn't even know what he just asked.'_

"OK then." At that Naruto started on his way to the Hokage's tower for his meeting. As he made his way there he ignored all the looks and words the villagers were sending him and just pulled out a book and started reading. They got annoyed that Naruto was ignoring them and their looks got even dirtier. The book, Puppet Armor, really had him intrigued because he never would have thought one could make puppets out of humans or what they were capable of. As he was thinking about how he could incorporate this into his style Kyuubi spoke to him.

"**Hey kit I was just going over the designs of your newest puppet and I think that it is a great design. Being able to surprise your enemy like that would be a valuable addition to your arsenal."**

"_Thanks Kyuubi I was hoping that it would serve me well to make something like that."_

"**Yes kit it will. But soon you should practice more with that mokuton ability you have, you have done a good job of keeping it a secret and I think you should keep doing that. Many people would try to hurt you if they found out you could do that."**

"_Yeah I know, I'll try my best."_

"**That's all I ask."**

And so Naruto made his way to the front door of the Hokage's office, a feat unto itself since he had been talking to the Kyuubi for most of the trip to the office. He was lead into the office and greeted the Hokage in his usual way

"Hiya old man!"

"Oh hello Naruto, I was expecting you for a while now."

Naruto scratched the back of his head at this and answered that he was held up at his teams meeting.

"That's fine Naruto, as you can see I have a lot of things to do in this office."

That was true as the giant pile of paperwork seemed to be spreading across the office threatening to take over the entire space.

"So what did you want to see me about old man?"

"I was just wondering how you where doing, you know if your training was going good or how your friends are doing."

"Oh my friends are great, I mean Iruka-sensei is good and Ino is doing great, were both going to Ichiraku later. But my training is fantastic. I'm learning all sorts of interesting things, from poisons to new puppet gadgets, it's great. Naruto said beaming.

"Oh that's great Naruto; you know there's no one else that uses puppets in Konoha. I also wanted to give you this." And so Sarutobi handed Naruto a brand new tool box stocked with all sorts of tools.

"Ah thanks old man." And then Naruto went around and gave Sarutobi a hug. "Is that all you needed me for."

"Yes Naruto, I have a meeting later soon so I'll be seeing you later?"

"Yeah sure old man, I'll be back soon."

And so Naruto left the office and made his way to the ramen shop to his meeting with Ino. After the talked for a while they both departed and Naruto made his way to his house to start on his new project. He grew the parts for the puppet from the tree and started building.

-----

The next day Naruto made his way to the training ground, guiding his puppet at the same time, where he was met by Sasuke and Ino. He greeted them and Ino said hi back and Sasuke just grunted. He then went over to the tree Ino was by and started to talk to her as he got out an apple and started to eat it. He asked if she wanted one and she accepted and they both sat and talked as Sasuke brooded. Three hours later Naruto was reading his book, Ino was sleeping next to Naruto, and Sasuke was still leaning against the same tree. At that time Kakashi decided to deign them with his presence and appeared in a puff of smoke.

"Ok team today you have one hour to get one of these bells from me." He said while pointing at his belt at the two bells and setting the clock on the tree stump.

"But sensei there is three of us." Naruto said "How come there are only two bells?"

"Well that's for you to figure out. Now begin!"

And the three would be genin jumped out of the clearing and disappeared into the foliage. _'Hmm the three seem to be good with stealth, Naruto more than the others.'_ Kakashi thought to himself even though he could see them all. Then the three saw him get ready to battle because he reached into his pouch and they all held their collective breath's waiting for him to attack them but he just pulled out a book.

'_Jeez you think he would take this a bit more seriously.'_ Naruto thought.

'_I can't believe this guy, he's actually our sensei.' _Ino thought.

'_Wow I can't believe he would do this when fighting an Uchiha.'_ Sasuke was the last one to think.

Naruto waited around for Kakashi to do anything and after about twenty minutes of nothing he had had enough and decided to get something started. He guided his puppet out of the tree and started his attack. His puppet made its way towards Kakashi and then it jumped straight at him. It clawed at him but Kakashi just dodged out of the way and took out a kunai. The puppet's tails then shot up and launched needles at the jounin, all coated in a paralyzing poison. But the jounin proved to fast so Naruto needed to pull out his new weapon that he put on the puppet the night before. Suddenly a click was heard and two cannons popped out of the back of the fox shooting exploding notes every few seconds. The field was littered with fire as the notes exploded all around the puppet until everything was covered with smoke. Once the smoke was cleared Naruto spied Kakashi lying down on the field apparently unconscious. So he made his way to his puppet and then on to Kakashi. He reached down to take one of the bells but when he did the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. To say the least Naruto was surprised and he then froze as he had a kunai at his throat. He then heard the bell ring off in the distance.

I have to say, that was one of the better attempts at getting a bell but you still failed. As you were having fun with my clone got rid of those others that you call teammates. He told of how Sasuke had come at him and failed and how Ino had tried her mind switch and failed. So they all had failed and Naruto was lead to the three tree stumps were Ino was tied up.

"Now, she's tied up because she had the worst approach at getting to the bells. The two of you did no better either and I think I should just fail you all. You didn't work as the team you were put with and so you will fail." He said looking at Naruto and Sasuke in turn. "Now I don't know whether I should just fail you or if I should just DISMISS YOU FROM THE PROGRAM ALTOGETHER!" He finished with a yell.

At this the three looked up in shock and Naruto said "Give us another chance sensei." Sasuke and Ino agreed with Naruto and asked for another chance.

"Ok then since you three think you can do this I'll give you another chance after you eat. You two can eat, he said as he pointed at Naruto and Sasuke, but don't give any to Ino." At that he left the area to watch. _'Hmm he said that we will have to work as a team if we hope to defeat him so if we want to do this we will have to be at out strongest.'_ Naruto thought. So when he explained his thoughts to the others they agreed with him and so they each shared their meals with each other. At this Kakashi appeared in a poof of smoke and said. "So you think you are ready for another go then since you all are done with your meals." At this they all agreed and with that Kakashi got into a battle stance. The other three looked at each other on confidence and at Naruto's nod they all jumped into battle as planned. Ino started throwing kunai and shuriken while Sasuke and Naruto's puppet went into battle. Sasuke held Kakashi off and the puppet got its tails wrapped around Kakashi, which trapped him, then both Ino and Sasuke went and grabbed a bell. Kakashi was then untangled from the tails by Naruto and Kakashi asked who was going to be graduating. "All of us will sensei. Ino said as she threw her bell back to Kakashi. "Yeah we did this to win." Sasuke said as he too threw his bell at Kakashi. At this Kakashi replied "It's good that you three finally figured out how to work as a team. As you can see you can complete a lot more if you do that. I'm glad you overcame your differences to complete the assignment. Remember you are worse than trash if you abandon your teammates, don't forget that team seven.

At this Kakashi disappeared in a poof of smoke to give the Hokage the news that the team passed the test. Sasuke then left with a smile on his face and Ino was so glad that she just had to hug something and that thing was Naruto.

"Oh, sorry Naruto, I was just so glad and well…"

"That's ok Ino I'm glad to." Naruto said with a smile plastered on his face. So the two of them made their way back to the village as the new team seven.

-----

Well that's the new chapter, I hope you enjoyed. I hope you review when you finish this and constructive criticism is I appreciated, you know about my writing style or my spelling and word usage. Well the next chapter should be about a week away so see you then.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Well it has been a long time since I last updated. But school and all have gotten really annoying. I have been having all these great ideas but its all for after the chuunin exams but I have some that will get me through the test. But you didn't come here to hear me talk you want to read and here you go.

-----

"Naruto you can't do that when you're on a mission!!!"

Kakashi was yelling at Naruto for missing yet another mission and just sending his puppet, disguised with the bushin jutsu, to do the D-rank mission.

"You know that these missions are to make you all better teammates and that helps in a life or death situation. If you leave them they could die and YOU don't want that do you?

"No, of course not Kakashi- sensei, but these missions are so BOOOOOOOORING. I can't deal with this if I'm going to become the best puppeteer in the world!" Naruto finished with his arm thrusting up in the air. "Can't we get a better mission, like a C-class." He finished with this complaint.

"Well I do have this mission but I might not give it to you if you keep skipping your missions." Kakashi replied.

"No Kakashi-sensei, give it to us." Ino said "I'll make sure Naruto shows up for this one." She finished by giving Naruto a threatening fist.

"Well where are we going." Sasuke finally spoke up.

"Well we have a scroll to deliver to Suna and it has to be delivered in 3 days. This is a low C-class mission which is the only reason we got it. noe this is a privilege and should not be taken lightly. So I expect to see you at 8:00 o'clock sharp and to be prepared for this mission." With that Kakashi left leaving the three to their own devices.

"Hey Naruto, Sasuke do you two want to do something." Ino asked "We could go train or go get something to eat or…or…hmm."

"Sure." Naruto said

"Hmm, why not, nothing better to do anyway." Sasuke said sounding as if he were facing some enemy torture.

"Ah come on Sasuke it won't be that bad." Ino said trying to make her idea sound better.

"Yeah, well, we don't need you Sasuke-teme so if you don't want to come then don't."

"What was that dope." Sasuke said while turning towards Naruto with that ever so cool face of his. At that Naruto just got angrier and stomped up to Sasuke, his temper raised and losing his cool.

"You want to fight teme."

"I don't need to fight you when you are so far beneath me. "

"WHAT WAS THAT? I'LL SHOW YOU WHO'S BETTER THAN WHO!"

"Yeah right dope you could never beat me."

"Yeah well lets go see if that's true now."

And so the three made their way to the nearest training field and the two boys got into their respective stances as Ino made her way to the side of the field and sat down. _'Damn boys, always trying to fight and destroy each other.'_ And so the battle started with Naruto taking his puppet out of the scroll he had been carrying around with him. Kakashi had taught him how to store things in different scrolls when he saw Naruto trying to lug his puppet around. So that's how he learned to store all sorts of things in the scrolls like his weapons, food and other supplies.

Now Naruto had his fox puppet out and Sasuke charged at him while making hand seals to attack him. He ran up to Naruto and jumped back at the last second to surprise Naruto into staying in that one area so he could devastate him with the attack. But Naruto knew that staying in one spot got one killed in a short amount of time, so he jumped back to get more distance for his puppet attacks.

"**Phoenix Fire jutsu**!" Sasuke yelled as he released the fired up kunai at Naruto who got out of range moments before. He then shot his poisoned senbon out of the fox's tails and the stream hit at the area Sasuke was seconds before.

"You can't beat me with just your doll dope." Sasuke said from behind a tree.

"Yeah, well, when you get out of your hiding place we'll see who is the better one teme." With that Naruto popped the cannons out of the back of the puppet and shot streams of fireballs out into the surrounding trees lighting them all on fire and flushing Sasuke out of his hiding spot. Now Sasuke was standing in the middle of the field readying his next attack and Naruto was doing the same. **Phoenix Fire jutsu!!!!!!!!!!** **Water Blast!!!!!!!!!!!!!** The flamed kunai and water met in the middle of the field and as the mist was dissipating Ino saw Sasuke fighting Naruto's puppet in the middle of the field. Sasuke was just trying to damage the thing and Naruto trying to hit Sasuke. He was dodging everywhere and the fox was just a little to slow most of the time. But for every few misses there was a hit or a scratch and that was wearing Sasuke down.

'_Now where is that dope. He shouldn't be able to hide from me, an Uchiha, this well.'_ Then Sasuke saw a glint in the trees and sped to where it was, the puppet right behind him. When he got there Naruto was already running away and reaching for something in his pouch. He took out a ball of some sort and threw it behind him. It bounced a few times before landing right in front of Sasuke who jumped back in surprise and narrowly dodged the explosion. It was a grenade and took Sasuke very much by surprise, as he never saw something like that before. Then he jumped out in surprise as the puppet came crashing down and swiping its claws all over the area.

'_Damn, this is getting to be an annoyance. I've got to finish this quickly.'_

"Hey dope I didn't think you were such a coward that you wouldn't even fight me. You think you are so much better but you are just a wimp!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY TEME! Calling me a coward, I'll fight you here and now, one attack to decide it all."

So the two boys got their attacks ready and then charged. Naruto just wanted to punch that smirk off the Uchiha and Sasuke got his handseals ready to launch a jutsu. They met in the middle with a bang and with Sasuke launching his grand fireball jutsu and Naruto dodging to the side and pushing his fist at the Uchiha who also dodged. They both passed each other with the attacks and both quickly turned around to hit each other again in the face with their fists. Both of the boys were shot back and hit the ground, hard. Both were breathing hard as Ino made her way to the two of them.

"You boys done playing around or are you going to beat the snot out of each other some more."

"I dunno Ino, Sasuke seems to want to get beat up some more.

"I don't think so dope; I had you on the ropes during that match. You just think you almost beat me."

"Heh whatever you say Sasuke, whatever you say. Naruto said as Ino helped him up. Then she made her way over to Sasuke and helped him up. Then both boys tottered their way to each other and shook hands.

"I must say Sasuke that was a good match."

"Yeah well you did well for yourself dope."

"Heh whatever Sasuke."

So the three of them then made there way to the nearest diner, ate there and each made their way home afterward.

-----

Naruto sat in his room adding parts to his newest puppet and it was nearing completion.

'_Just have to add this part, turn this screw a few more times, make this smaller.'_

"**Hey kit how is this one coming along." **Kyuubi asked inside his head.

'_oh pretty good, just have about a fourth left to do. The tail is the hardest part, its so complicated and very intricate, so hard.'_

"**Yeah well the life of a ninja is hard so you got to toughen up. I don't want my vassal to be weak and lose in his first battle."**

'_Yeah whatever Kyuubi just be thankful that I don't you can a least see and hear now.'_

A few weeks ago Naruto and Kyuubi talked about giving Kyuubi a few luxuries, such as sight and hearing, and Naruto got a lot of information on puppets from the great beast. So the deal was quite good for the two of them and Naruto got the information he needed to finish his puppet as well as a few, trivial bits of knowledge.

"**So how's the team going young one."**

'_That's good but Kakashi-sensei caught on that I was using a puppet for the missions so I can't do that any more. Sasuke still a teme but Ino's pretty cool.'_

"**So you've grown an attachment to the girl eh, that's good, you'll need someone to mate with when you grow older and she'd be a fine choice. Perfectly healthy, in her prime and the same age to boot, it's a perfect match."**

'_Kyuubi!!! That's not what I meant! I just said she was a friend…_

"**And yet your thoughts say different."**

'_Whatever, I don't want to talk about it now. I'm going to bed.'_

"**Whatever you say kit whatever you say."**

And so Naruto finished his part and went into a restful sleep.

-----

The next day Naruto was waiting with his team at the gate for Kakashi to arrive and surprisingly he did arrive on time.

"Wow Kakashi-sensei, you're actually on time. Whodu thunk." Naruto said

"Well it's a mission and I don't like to be late for those. There shouldn't be any trouble on the road as this is one of the most guarded roads in the entire country. Both Konoha and Suna protect this road year round, so you don't have to worry about being attacked." Kakashi replied

And so the team made there way out of the village and on the path towards the village hidden in the wind. As they made there way there not much was happening so Ino struck up a conversation with Naruto.

"Hey Naruto how you doing?"

"Oh Ino im doing great, first mission outside the village and all. In fact it's my first time outside of the village so it's exciting to be out here. So many new things to do and see, smell, it's a wonderful experience. Oh rude of me, how are you doing also."

"Oh polite as always eh, well its my 3rd or 4th time outside of the village so its still pretty new to me to. Had to visit a few places with my parents and I fell in love with flowers out here to. There were so many different kinds it was quite invigorating to see. The open fields and all it was peaceful to, just a great experience."

And so the two continued their talk all the way to Suna and then entered the village.

"Halt, what are you doing in wind territory nins of the leaf." Asked to chuunin guard.

"Oh just delivering a scroll to the Kazekage. We have a meeting with him as soon as we get to the village." Kakashi replied in his cool tone.

"Ah yes here it is, you can go right on ahead. Have a good time in Suna."

So the group made their way through the sand swept streets of the village to the Kazekage's tower.

"Dang this place is just a giant desert. How do they survive in such a harsh place?" Ino asked their sensei

"Well they have to rely on others villages for some food but they are pretty self-sufficient also they have a small but dedicated force of ninja that are renowned around the country. Their puppet forces are some of the best, or so I've heard." Kakashi replied

"What! They have puppeteers here. That's great; I need some more information on how to make even better puppets." Naruto's one track mind now had something on it so he was going to do his best to fulfill what he wanted to do.

"Ello chump, so you're a puppeteer to kid, humph you don't look like much"

The team turned around to see a guy in purple clothes with face paint on and a giant something on his back. Next to him was a girl with a giant fan strapped to her back.

"And just who would you two be?" Naruto asked

"Oh just this villages best up coming puppeteer and next puppet master Kankuro." The guy replied

"And I'm Temari." The girl replied

"Well I'm going off to deliver the scroll; the three of you do whatever you want." Kakashi said and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"Now what kind of scroll would leaf nins deliver that could possibly interest the sand."

"Oh shut up kankuro. Now I'm sure I didn't get the pleasure of your names."

"Oh I'm Naruto"

"I'm Ino"

"Hn, my names Sasuke"

"So your just hear to deliver a scroll well what else are you going to do now."

"I dunno I was going to go to the archives hear and see if there is any information on some things about puppets that I haven't seen." Naruto said

"Well if your going to take a trip to the library you might as well go to my house, and then I can show you around the village me." Kankuro said

"Hey Ino you coming?" Naruto asked the blonde girl

"Yeah I think I'll tag along with you two, you coming Sasuke."

"Hn, I don't think so, you and the dope can go look at dusty volumes but I won't."

"You coming Temari?" Kankoru asked

"Why not, might as well see what is going on and learn something new."

And so the four made their way to the sand sibs house and when they got there Kankoru and Naruto ran around the place as the girls talked.

"Hey have you ever heard about this Naruto." Kankuro asked the blonde

"What is it?"

"It's a Manual about some of the secret arts in the puppeteering business, if you don't have it I can sell it to you."

"Sweet, another book for my collection. You don't know how hard it is to find good books on Puppeteering in Konoha."

"Yeah, well ..." and the boys continued to talk into the evening until Kakashi arrived with Sasuke in tow and told them that they were to return to Konoha as soon as possible to complete the mission.

Naruto had found some very good info and some, almost trivial information. After they said their thanks and goodbyes they were headed to the gate when they saw a boy with red hair standing in their way.

"Mother doesn't like the smell of your blood." The boy said staring straight at Naruto.

"And what does she smell weirdo."

"Hold your mouth young one, lest you lose it in a fight." The boy said as sand started to rise up around him.

"Now, now Gaara, we don't want you to kill envoys from the leaf." A jounin with a cloth covering one eye said to the boy now named Gaara.

"Hmm, you don't seem to have your ninja all under control eh." Kakashi said in his smooth tones.

"Yeah well if you had one like him, the jounin said while leading the boy away, you might not be alive to talk!"

And so the team, thoroughly scared, made their way out of the village, into the twilight and on their way back to their home.

-----

A few days later Naruto was training late in the day when he was approached by his old sensei Mizuki

"Hiya Naruto how is your training going."

"Very good Mizuki-Sensei, but its hard going with all the new info I've learned and incorporating it into me styles."

"Yeah well I hope your practicing hard because the Chuunin exams are in a few weeks and we have to be in tip top shape to get through those."

"Yeah but I think I'll do well because I have a puppet and no one expets those from Konoha."

"Still you will have to work hard because those tests aren't just for anyone, you have to be the best of the best if you want to beat those."

"Yeah well that's true, I don't know if I can do it if it's that hard." Naruto said

"Yeah well you're in luck Naruto. I've found a way for a Genin to be promoted without taking the test."

"Really Mizuki Sensei."

"Yes, but remember this is a privilege do NOT take it lightly, now heres what you do…"

-----

Naruto was running through the forest with the forbidden scroll strapped to his back dodging around the trees and looking for a place to study the scroll like Mizuki said. He found a suitable place and set the scroll down and opened it.

'_Hmm seems that I got the wrong scroll, this one looks like it came from Suna. But this could help me out more than the forbidden scroll.'_

So he got to looking through the scroll for a suitable jutsu.

'_Lets see, what looks good. Sand-wind peeler, no. Wind blast, no. Earth crush, no. Puppet multiplier, YES._

And so Naruto went on and practiced the jutsu for a while and when he was done he had learned the jutsu and a few other pieces of, almost trivial information. He then left for the place Mizuki told him to meet and waited for his sensei to get there

-At the Hokages office-

"So let me get this straight Hokage-sama, Naruto came in here and stole the scroll we got from Suna? Why would he do that?" Iruka asked the old man.

"I don't know Iruka, but it's imperative that Naruto doesn't leave the village lest he's made into a missing nin.

"Do you have an area where you think Naruto is?" Mizuki asked

"Yes I think that he is in the northern edge of the village. Now if you two would go and get him." The Hokage finished

So the two Chuunin left and split up once they got out of the building.

'_Stupid kid can't even get the right scroll. I'll have to kill him so he doesn't leak information or my cover will be blown.'_ Mizuki thought as he made his way to the area that he told Naruto to meet him at. When he got there he found Naruto sitting there waiting.

'_Perfect, he doesn't even suspect I'm here. This will be all too easy.'_

So Mizuki jumped out of the bushes around the clearing and threw one of his oversized Shuriken at the boy. Naruto just had time to look up before he was hit in the arm by the throwing star.

"AUGH" Naruto yelled as he flew backward. He then looked up at the Chuunin who now had an evil smirk on his face as he stared down at the boy.

"Stupid boy getting the wrong scroll, now I'll have to kill you so no one can find out that I told you to get the scroll."

"What are you talking about you traitor."

"What me, a traitor, I should be calling you that since you're the one that stole that scroll in the first place. But that's beside the point, I was going to take that scroll to my true master but since you had to get the wrong one I'll have to do that later.

As Mizuki was talking two things were happening simultaneously. First Iruka was creeping up on the pair and also Naruto was trying to get his puppet out of the scroll he had it stored in. Then Iruka got the perfect ambush point and attacked Mizuki in the back. At the same time Naruto finally got his puppet free and smoke surrounded the two so Iruka was surprised at the sudden development. Iruka slipped and crashed into the surprised Mizuki's back knocking both over at the same time. Once the smoke cleared Naruto was gone and his puppet was in the place he used to be. Iruka yelled at the boy to run and get the Hokage so they could apprehend the traitor but Mizuki punched him in the mouth before he could say all he wanted to. Then the fox jumped up a little wobbly and started to attack with all nine of its tails, some sprouting spikes, others blades, and two had spinning discs on them reminiscent of chainsaws. The fox was all over Mizuki who was having a little trouble dodging all those sharp objects but the fox was slower because Naruto had to work with a damaged limb. But the battle was progressing favorably for the two Konoha nins but then Mizuki started to glow a dark shade of purple and his head was covered with strange symbols and markings. Iruka jumped back in surprise of this development and was neatly kicked 10 times for his lapse in concentration. Then Mizuki looked around and jumped into a random tree and then Naruto came crashing down out of said tree.

"Ha you think you can hide from me you puny little nobody. My marked seal allows me 2 times my original chakra so you can't stand against me." As he said this he punched Naruto straight in the face and he was sent into a tree. "You ever wonder why the entire village hates you and despises your existence boy!" Iruka now got up and was yelling about something that was forbidden and he shouldn't say it but Mizuki kept on talking any way. "You who has the destruction of this village inside of you. A power untold and unknown until _it_ attacked our village. YOU HAVE THE NINE TAILED FOX IN YOU AND YOU ARE THE KEEPER OF THE TAILED AND WINGED BEASTS!!!" At this Mizuki took his last giant Shuriken off his back and threw it with all his enhanced might at the blonde who sat there in shock. As soon as it was about to hit Naruto a shadow flew in front of him and took the blow.

"Iruka-sensei what are you doing."

"He, just trying to protect one of my precious people Naruto, cough, cough."

Iruka had been hit in the back and some of the blade was sticking out and Naruto could see it.

"Now why would you save this piece of trash Iruka, you hated as much, if not more than the others in this village."

"Well Mizuki, if you took the time to know the boy as I did you would see that he is not the fox that was sealed into him but is a nice caring boy."

"Yeah well it doesn't matter. I'll kill you both now!"

But just as he was about to throw some more blades Iruka turned around quickly and threw some kunai straight at Mizuki. He had to dodge and Iruka collapsed in a heap on the forest bed, blood trickling onto the ground. Naruto then looked down on him with tears in his eyes and then at the looming shadow that was Mizuki.

"Seems that you can't even keep your precious people alive fox. So I see no reason to keep you alive now." With that said Mizuki raised a blade and started to bring it down on the boy but it was stopped by a gauntleted hand.

"You will not kill Iruka-sensei scum!" Naruto looked up at the Chuunin, his eyes slit and glowing a deep red. "I WILL KILL YOU NOW!!" And so Naruto put his hands in a familiar cross seal and poofs were heard behind Mizuki who turned around and saw 15 jet black fox puppets behind him, each with just as many menacing instruments of destruction as the one before it. Poison dripping from them had Mizuki quivering and his seal went back because he was scared out of his wits. "NOW DIE!!!!!!!" Then Mizuki knew the real meaning of fear as he was attacked by what he thought were the hounds turned foxes of hell.

-----

Well here is a new chap. I particularly liked the last battle scene but reviews will help me out a lot in the upcoming chaps. They also help me to write faster so you might not have to wait as long for the next chapter, if I get enough that is. But the next chapter should be around in a month at the most so see you next time. Hope you like this .


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Haven't updated in a while but here's new chapter that you can all read and enjoy.

-----

An arm

Naruto woke with a blue sleeved arm in front of his face. His head was throbbing and he tried to get up once but failed at the task. Then he just tried to move his head around and saw a few ANBU around, looking at the entire place which had quite a bit of blood splattered here and there. He turned his head and spied the third Hokage standing a few feet away conversing with an ANBU with a monkey face. Their low tones didn't allow him to hear what they were saying and his lip reading abilities weren't advanced enough to understand the complex code of the two nin's. But the third eventually spied Naruto with his eyes open and quickly went to the boy.

"Hey Naruto, are you all right, anything feel broken or out of place?"

"No, I feel all right old man."

At the mention of old man the third knew that Naruto would make it through this little venture. Naruto then moved his head to the left and saw Iruka being treated for his injuries, his eyes were conspicuously closed and that had Naruto worried. Then the third got up at the motion of a medic that was treating Iruka and hurried over to listen to what they had to say. Naruto by then was extremely worried but the medics quickly picked up Iruka and he was transported to the hospital. Naruto then had the chance to really look at the clearing and he was greatly surprised by what he saw. Blood was strewn every where and Naruto saw some human organs, but he wasn't affected by that at all and he was surprised at the fact.

'_Something is weird, I thought that I would be throwing up the first time I saw all this but I don't have a sick feeling at all, odd'_

Naruto then tried to get up again and was surprised that now he didn't feel any aches or pains, in fact he felt great. As Naruto got up the third hurried to his side and offered his hand to help Naruto up. He then placed his other hand on Naruto's back to steady him.

"Are you Ok Naruto, you shouldn't be getting back up after what happened."

"I'm fine, I just want to get home you know, I think I need to sleep on this."

"Ok then Naruto, as long as you think your alright."

So the third walked Naruto home and as he was doing that he was asking Naruto all sorts of questions and secretly doing a diagnosis on the blond.

"Are you sure your all right Naruto, it doesn't look good back there, all the cuts and scrapes you got, are you sure your fine. Also, killing Mizuki! Do you need to talk about it because I'm here if you need someone to talk to."

"No thank you old man, I just need a good rest. Maybe I'll talk tomorrow; I just seems so weird knowing that I killed a man. What is happening to Iruka, I saw some of the meds taking him away." Naruto said in a quiet, solemn voice

"I really don't know Naruto, that stab wound got him good. It didn't hit the blood vessels around his spine but it nicked some of the spinal cord. The medics say that he might not be able to walk ever again."

"WHAT!"

"But only time will tell about the injury Naruto, now is not the time to worry about something that might not even happen."

"Yea I guess your right."

At that time the two of them had arrived at Naruto's house and the third was helping Naruto into his house.

"OK then Naruto I don't know what the council has to say about this but expect them to call a meeting to discuss this incident, you know, traitors aren't common here and so they are taken very seriously. Also I'll let you know as soon as Iruka is able to have guests visit him."

"Thanks old man, you've been a big help. I'll see you later then."

"Ok then Naruto, I guess I'll see you later."

And so the third Hokage left Naruto's residence and made his way back to the tower. While he left Naruto got ready to go to bed. As he was getting ready to sleep he felt the tug at the back of his head and knew that the Kyuubi wanted to talk to him. So he made his way to his bed after getting dressed and laid down.

"**So boy you just had to go all crazy on that incompetent little ninja didn't you. Now what do you think all your little friends will think of you when they see you tomorrow."**

"Why would they think differently of me, they don't know what happened today?" Naruto said in a questioning tone.

"**That's because they haven't seen you yet."**

"Wait, the third saw me just now and he didn't say I looked any different."

"**Well that's because he hasn't seen you after you transform."**

"What?"

"**Well since you have the mokuton jutsu at your disposal, and you know that that has the power to control the bijuu."**

"It does?"

"**Yes, didn't you know that?"**

"Umm… no."

"**Ugh, stupid kid, well anyway the mokuton has some ability in it that allows the user to have control over us, the bijuu. Since you have that ability and you have me inside of you, you have the ability to have greater control of my power. But since you have used so much of my power in such a short period, added to that your abilities with the mokuton, you will now start to absorb my power into your body. You have already taken a bit since you used some in the battle just now and you will keep on absorbing my power as you use it more often.**

"Wow, absorbing your power eh, so what will that do to me and my powers, ad how will that affect my body?"

"**Well your jutsu will be more potent so you will only have to use a less and less of your chakra as you absorb more and more of my power. Also since you have my chakra going into you will look more and more like me."**

As the Kyuubi said this he leaned down until he was at eye level with the young jinkuuriki and stared him straight in the face.

"**Ahh yes your eyes are changing, already becoming more like mine."**

"So my eyes will look more like yours." As he said this Naruto looked up and saw the giant slitted red eyes looking right at him and he gulped. "So umm what else will happen to me?"

"**Most likely muscle enhancements, and better hearing, maybe even claws and a TAIL."**

"Wha-what a.. a TAIL!"

"**Yes little one you might even get a tail. But the only way to get more of my power is to use it. so if you don't want to get those things you just don't use my power."**

"But how did I get to use your power in the first place."

"**Well weren't you upset at the wounds your instructor received?"**

"Yea"

"**Well then that answers it."** Naruto looked at him confusedly **"Ugh, since you don't get it I guess I'll explain it to you. When you're under extreme stress or aggravation my power will most likely come out. Don't get me wrong this isn't normal stress you have to be under, this is more likely I'm about to die or someone I love is about to die kind of stress."**

"This is kinda cool, having the ability to call on your power when I need to, but really a TAIL."

"**Well if you don't like it then don't use my power, it's as simple as that."**

"Fine, I guess I'll have to live with it if it means that I get your power."

"**Another thing I should tell you kit, my power isn't just my chakra. I also have the ability to control what the tailed and winged beasts do. I am the leader of the eternal council and with that title I have certain privileges. So now that you have me in you, you will have to pass along my orders to that others. Now you know about both the tailed and winged beasts right." **

"I know of the tailed ones from some of my books but what are the winged beasts?"

"**Well you should know about the tailed beasts considering you have one in you but I'm not surprised you don't know of the winged beasts. They are a hidden race of powerful creatures that have stayed from mans sight for many a century. They roam the skies and hold positions of great authority in their regions just like we tailed beasts do on the ground. Now there are only 5 winged beasts but they are all very powerful still. The first one is the 2 winged fish, next the 4 winged dragonfly, the 6 winged eagle, the 8 winged phoenix, and lastly the 10 winged dragon."**

"What no names with them, how about abilities, what happens is I meet up with one of them?"

"**Calm down kit I'll tell you that information as it becomes prudent so you'll have to be patient. Now with the position of leader in your hands you have to follow my instructions EXACLTY when we ever meet one of the council members. Got that." **As he said that Kyuubi looked Naruto straight in the eye. **"I'll tell you about my abilities when they start to develop in you. But you should be careful with those powers because there are those that would want my power. Don't worry though cause I'll be looking after you as you are growing. But you should just get some sleep to be ready for whatever happens tomorrow."**

"Yea I guess your right, but it's just so exciting. Having THE Kyuubi's powers for my own. Along with my powers, I'll be able to kick even more butt.

"**That you will kit, but you should sleep while you can."**

"Yea your r..igh..t"

And so Naruto got to sleep.

-----

Naruto awoke the next morning to a loud banging on his door. He got up and made his way to the front door. He didn't stumble on anything in his dream induced state because he always kept his house in a clean state despite popular rumors that said his house was a pigsty. He opened the door and was greeted by the sight of an ANBU with an envelop in their hand. Said ANBU quickly handed him the note before he was ready and he almost dropped it. Then the ANBU left without saying anything and Naruto was left to see what the note said.

_To one MR. NARUTO UZUMAKI_

_Do to yesterdays incident the grand council of Konoha thought it right to call a meeting to discuss the events leading to, during, and following the death of one MIZUKI _here the last name was smudge _and the incapacitation of IRUKA _last name also smudged here._ Your presence was noticed at the site of the incident so your description of the events is essential to finding out what happened there. You shall be at the Hokage tower at precisely 10:00 a.m. Failure to attend will be met with a suspension of your ninja license for a period of 6-12 weeks._

_The Grand Council of Konoha _

'_Hmm such a nice bunch that have called my name, not even a request just a summons and a threat, ugh'_

Naruto then turned around and noticed his clock said 9:30. He had to hurry and so he got ready for his meeting with the council.

-----

When he arrived of course the council had him wait as they finished up whatever they had to do. _'Probably do this to make me restless or scared, well its not going to work out on me, what fools.' _

He noticed the Hokage make his way to where he was sitting and stop to talk to him.

"So Naruto, you ready for this little meeting? It shouldn't be too bad, you know, it's not like the councils out to get you or something." He chuckled after saying that.

"Yea I know that old man, but I just can't shake the feeling that something won't work out right. By the way why are you here?"

"Well it's not everyday that a fellow ninja would turn on his country. I have to be here to hear the evidence against said Nin. We have to learn what happened and what led to the defection."

"Oh really tha-

"Sir Hokage, Mr. Uzumaki the council will see you now." The secretary said as she held the door open to the two.

Naruto then made his way into the council chambers. To say the least the place looked more foreboding than the place should have been. The chairmen and women were seated on their big red high backed chairs and most were covered in shadow unless they move forward. The Hokage made his way to his seat which was at the head of the table.

"Hmm, does it have to be so dark in here; it's a strain on my eyes. Can someone open up a window; let some fresh air in here." The third said.

After the secretary opened a window Naruto was motioned to sit in the chair at the end opposite of the Hokage.

"Now Naruto you're just here to give us an explanation on the events that took place last night. We are all very curious on the happenings." the Hokage said.

And so Naruto told about what happened last night leaving out the part about him pulling out the Kyuubi's power because he didn't want others to start being suspicious of him.

"And that is all that happened." Naruto stated at the end.

"Thank you Naruto, now we will discuss this and you can be on your way." The Hokage said.

"Wait, I would like to give some questions to this boy if I may." Koharu asked.

"Yes I don't see why not." The third replied.

"So Naruto right, she got a confirmation nod at that, you say that you beat a chunnin level ninja with the help of a wounded Iruka. If it is true that Iruka was incapacitated at about half way through the battle and the traitor had a seal on him that boosted his power I would like to know what you did that enabled you to win such a one-sided battle. You said that the traitor had fallen into a trap you set. If you could trick a chunnin level ninja into falling into such a trap I'm sure we could use this information to better train our own genin."

"Well um that's a good question, Naruto was stalling for time as he racked his brain for an appropriate answer, well as you might now know I am a puppeteer and those aren't usually found in Konoha. So I used my jutsu that Mizuki was unfamiliar with and won the battle."

"Well that's strange because we got reports of a red chakra coming from the area that the battle was fought at."

"Yes I heard those reports to." Homaru said to. "So you say that your trap was to release a red chakra because that would be that only way to explain what is happened in that area."

"Well no, Naruto knew he was in trouble and really didn't know how to get himself out of it, um I uh…

"You know it is an offense to lie about the facts during an investigation and that could lead to jail time, you do know that right." Koharu said

"Well if you put it that way when I had defeated mizuki he released a red chakra when the seal was fading and I think that is where this mysterious stuff came from."

'_I really don't like where this is going, if Naruto finds out about the Kyuubi now who knows what will happen.'_ "Well since that is what happened then I sure we can come to some conclusion as to what happened to make Mizuki turn. Thank you for you time Naruto" the Hokage said.

So Naruto got up and was making his way to the exit when he was held up by Koharu

"Your tale sounds a bit… lets say fishy. Now I'll be keeping an eye on you boy, one slip up and you can say hello to a jail cell."

"Yea I guess I'll have to reeeeeaaaaally watch my back now." Naruto replied as snidely as possible.

And so he left the chambers in relative peace knowing they wouldn't find out what happened.

-----

The next day Naruto showed up at his teams meeting place about the same time Kakashi did because yesterday he worked his butt off to complete his new puppet.

"Hello all." Kakashi said as he slowly walked up to the group. "Look who decided to show up, I hope you had a nice day off yesterday Naruto."

"Yea you wouldn't know" Naruto replied back

"Well it seems that we have a summons to a mission so we better make it to the Hokage tower."

So the group made their way to the tower with Ino bugging Naruto with questions about what happened and Sasuke looking disinterested but training an ear to the conversation. Kakashi was totally ignoring the conversation because he had been briefed on what happened yesterday. Once they had made their way to the mission room they were surprised by the presence of two other ninja. They were covered in their traveling cloaks and one had a giant sword strapped to his back. Both seemed to be waiting for something.

"So you three, are your experiences as a ninja proving to be what you wanted." The Hokage said trying to start a conversation.

The three replied with different forms of the answer yes and so the third continued on with the mission briefing.

"Well it seems that these two are providing information about the happenings in the land of the Mist. Your mission is to provide passage for these two to our base of operations in the bay of Griesnan. They will deliver the information and help us build up a strike force that will hopefully provide peace to the land of the Mist. You are to just bring them to the base and the rest will be up to the base commander. This mission is ranked as a C-class as you are traveling out into the country." And so the Hokage gave the mission details to Kakashi.

"May we see who we are protecting first of all?" Kakashi asked

"I'd have thought that you would be able to see who we are with just your eye Sharingan Kakashi." A grating voice replied from under the hood of the one with the giant sword. "But it doesn't seem the little ones don't know who we are, pity your schools don't teach of the one who was such a revisionist. Well, he pulled his hood back, my name is Zabuza Momochi and this is my accomplice Haku."

-----

On a giant mountain out in the northern section of the land stands a giant stone fortress caught in the middle of a snowstorm that made it look like it was abandoned for decades. But if one looks closer they'll see that it is occupied because of the armored guards that patrol the walls and gates in a never ending cycle. The whole place screams evil and the inside is not much different but one room in particular is seen as more evil than the rest. Inside said room rich mahogany flooring and big red draperies tell of a rich man. The large oak desk stands empty because the one that would normally be there is walking near the large window on the side of the room. Said person is quite disquieting to look at as he was covered in a black cloak and on his legs were long black pants and iron shin guards. He had a grey shirt under a rich blood red scarf and a black faceplate with just enough room to see his glowing red eyes. He appeared to be talking to a messenger ad the clomping of his boots was adding to the eeriness.

"So the spy has failed us has he." His voice was like thunder, a dull roar that seemed to shake the entire room, was it not made of stone

"No sir, he seemed to have shown his seal and was then defeated by the target. Also the spy tried to kill the target but was easily held back."

"Hmm interesting, this will have to be brought up. Go and fetch the 5 leaders. I will need to revise their orders based on this information."

"Yes sir." The messenger saluted and then went about to his orders.

"_Very interesting, this boy seems to be growing in power. We will need him soon."_ The figure thought to himself as he looked out into the cataclysm of the storm.

-----

Well there's the new chapter. Not much action but the plot moves forward still. Read and review to your hearts content.


End file.
